Forgivness is key
by BlueEyedPrince
Summary: Valentines days is at condor studios but Sonny and Chad are no long a couple how will Chad fix this with help for two secret best friends. Set after New Girl. First fanfic, hope you like it. Please give it ago


**Hey this is my first fan fic not sure what i make of it**

**Disclamier: i dont own sonny with a chance or A lonely September buy plain white T's **

**so here is forgiveness is key(bad title could think of anything but hey) enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Chad sat in his dressing room staring down at one of the many photos he had of her. This particular one was special; it was of their first valentines day. They were at the beach, both had huge smiles spread across the face; the smiles of true love Tawni had said when they showed her. He felt it. She felt it. But neither said it during the 11 and half mouths of dating and right now Chad wished he had. You see it had been 3 mouths since the tween choice awards. 3 mouths since he ordered the recount. 3 mouths since he lost her. And every day of those three mouths Chad had regretted doing what he did. He sighed and place the photo back into the scrap book Sonny gave him on they 4 mouth anniversary. They had been adding to it every day. Now it lived in the top draw of his vanity.

"Chad… you in there"

Portlyn open the door and slipped in. She was the only one Chad trusted at Mackenzie falls. She was the first one Chad told that he loved Sonny, although she already knew. She and Tawni had a 6 mouth plan they were just about to put into action**(n/a:tawni and portlyn are like bbf in this story wont be in all) **when Chad finally got the guts and asked Sonny out. She was the one who found Chad in a ball at the back of his dressing room rocking himself back and forth muttering "it's just a dream, its just a dream" 3 mouths ago. She was the one who sat comforting him for 3 hours that night. And she was the one whom every day for the past 3 mouths reassured him that she would forgive. She always did. But Portlyn was being to doubt herself. She knew Chad and Sonny were talking and acting friendly, she knew by the look in Chads eye he was acting but she just couldn't read Sonny.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"filming starts in 5"

She turned to leave. She hated seeing Chad like this. The best thing she could do was leave him be until he was well Chad Dylan Cooper again. Him she hadn't seen in a while

"Do you know what tomorrow is"

Chads head pop up and she turned to face him. She didn't want to deal with tomorrow. She knew it was coming. Valentines Day. She had thought Chad would have done something to get her make by now. Well he had but he soon gave up when he failed. She could get into this now tomorrow would be bad enough.

"Chad coming on film…

"Tomorrow is Valentines Day Portlyn. Valentines Day.

"nu-hu tomorrow it just another day Chad now come on"

He knew she could fix him but was thankful she was trying. he just shrugged and followed her out. He would deal with it tomorrow. For now he just was to dealing with filming.

Sonny sat in her dressing room staring down at one of the many photos she had of him. It was the same one Chad was looking out. But she didn't know that. She sighed and slid it back in to her photo album.

"Sonny on a fro-yo run, want some"

Tawnis head pop round through the door frame of there shared dressing room. Sonny just shock her head while stroking the front on the photo album Chad gave her on the 6 mouth anniversary. Tawni sighed. She knew Sonny so badly wanted to forgive Chad but she also knew Chad need time to realise his mistake and do something big to fix it. Then and only then she knew Sonny would be ready to take him back.

"Ok"

She didn't like to disturb Sonny when she had are album out so she just turned and head towards the falls. She needed to speak to Portlyn. They had become close ever since Sonny came and tried to get them to bond. To Tawnis surprise it work but that was partly down to shared there love for Channy. She turn to corner and bumped in to just the person she wanted to see

"I was just coming to see you"

They said simultaneously before both giggling. They had been doing that a lot lately.

"We had to stop meeting like this"

"Agreed"

"So Tawn what did you want"

"Oh right its about Sonny and Chad"

"Same"

"What are we going to do"

They walked together to the commissary. Grabbed a cup of Fro-Yo and sat at a table.

"You know…" Tawni started

"Its valentines Day tomorrow maybe Chad could I don't know do something"

"True it is the day of love after all"

They sat and disused this thought until they had to go and film by which point the had a plan

* * *

Valentines Day

* * *

Chad sat nervously in the commissary as instructed by Portlyn. He was told to sing her the song he wrote 3 mouths ago. He was praying it would work. So was she.

Tawni marked into her dressing and (gently) grabbed sonnys arm pulling her off the couch.

"arhh tawni let go"

"no we getting fro-yo"

"Ok just let go you're hurting me"

Tawni dropped her arm and smirked as she followed behide Sonny as the made there way to the Commissary. She stayed a few feet behide as to surprise herself. She heard Sonny gasp which was soon followed by Chads voice singing…

_I'm sittin' here all by myself  
just tryin' to think of something to do  
Tryin' to think of something, anything  
just to keep me from thinking of you  
But you know it's not working out  
'cause you're all that's on my mind  
One thought of you is all it takes  
to leave the rest of the world behind_

_Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did  
_

Sonny smiled. Same old know it all Chad she thought **(n/a: this song fits well i think and if very chad)**

_I'm sittin' here tryin' to convince myself  
that you're not the one for me  
But the more I think, the less I believe it  
and the more I want you here with me  
You know the holidays are coming up  
I don't want to spend them alone  
Memories of Christmas time with you  
will just kill me if I'm on my own_

_Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back_

_I know it's not the smartest thing to do  
we just can't seem to get it right  
But what I wouldn't give to have one more chance tonight  
One more chance tonight_

_I'm sittin' here tryin' to entertain myself with this old guitar  
But with all my inspiration gone it's not getting me very far  
I look around my room and everything I see reminds me of you  
Oh please, baby won't you take my hand  
we've got nothing left to prove_

_Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did_

_And I didn't mean to meet you then  
we were just kids  
And I didn't mean to give you chills  
the way that I kiss  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back but I know you did  
Don't say you didn't love me back 'cause you know you did  
No, you didn't mean to love me back  
But you did_

By the end of the song Sonny was in tears. A huge smile spread across her face. He had had enough time and this is defiantly big. She watched as he set his guitar down and man his way over to her.

"I know it's a little late but I love you Sonny Monroe"

"Its never to late Chad"

She reached up and kissed him. As the pulled away both had matching smiles on the faces.

"Oh and I do love Chad, for once you were right"

"Im always right"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Are we good"

"Oh we are sooo good"

**(n/a: had to put it in it aint a sonny with a chance story without it)**

Portlyn snuck into Chads dressing room that night while he and Sonny where catching up in to commissary. She opened the top drawn of his vanity and pulled out his scrap book. She turned to the next free page and slid in a new photo. A photo of there second Valentines Day. She smiled as she shut it and placed it back it to the draw.

Tawni walked into her shared dressing room that night while Sonny and Chad where catching up in to commissary. She made sure no-one was around before pulling out Sonnys photo album. She turned to the next free slot and slid in a new photo. A photo of there second Valentines Day. She smiled as she shut it and placed it back under the couch

For a dreaded day for single people this Valentines Day turn out to be the key to forgiveness.

* * *

**bad ending i know but its the best i could do **

**would love to know what you make of it**

**any tips would be much appreciated **

**from ali :)**


End file.
